1. Field fo the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of knitting a sock on a circular knitting machine, wherein for casting on purposes the knitting yarn is engaged by a first needle or a first series of needles between a feeder and a clamping means at the knitting point.
Such a method is applied in knitting socks leaving the circular knitting machine in separated form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,043, after the last stitch of a sock has been knitted the knitting yarn is cut off with suitable means and the free yarn end with which the first part of the subsequent sock is to be knitted is retained by a clamping means fixed on the cutting means, so that between said clamping means and the output of the feeder, a length of yarn is present that has to be engaged by the needles in order to start knitting the welt of the subsequent sock, the so-called setting-up or casting on. It is customary that the clamping means as viewed in the direction of rotation of the needle cylinder, is positioned behind the knitting point, while the feeder, after the cutting of the yarn, is moved to the normal yarn feeding position, that is, to a position before the knitting point, so that the yarn present between the feeder and the clamping means, possibly governed by an air flow, can be engaged by the needles present a that moment at the knitting point. After a number of needles passing the knitting point has engaged the yarn, the clamping means releases the yarn end, which hangs as a separate end from the welt of the sock.
This separate yarn end must be removed manually from the finished sock in order to give it a high-quality appearance. Moreover this involves the risk of the end being cut off too short, as a result of which the yarn end then present can be drawn into the first stitch, resulting in a ladder.
Up till now it has been impossible to knit socks on a circular knitting machine in such a manner that the socks are ejected one by one, while no separate yarn end is present at the welt of each sock.